A shot at love
by VivexLaxFrance
Summary: A serious of one shots, with multiple slash parings. K-M
1. Broken Friendship

**No pairing really in this one, but the chapters will get longer promise.**

Football practice ended and I headed towards the locker room, I ran the water and stood under it the water felt so good on my body, my jet black hair was covering my eyes, I pushed the wet hair back and lathered my body up with soap. It felt good as I finally finished and there he was, that bastard Kyle Broflovski he was my best friend he was the best did anything for me that included helping himself to my girl, he apologized for it but a week later I found out that they started a relationship.

I naturally stopped talking to the both of them, the only time we communicated was on the field. There are moments when he will look at me with sad eye because he knows he fucked up, but I look the other way.

We are both equally popular and share a mutual friend Kenny McCormick, he knows not to mention Kyle around me, it's a rule and when he does he does it to get me going.

My name is Stan Marsh I'm 6 ft 2, muscular and have jet black straight hair that comes just above my blue eyes, some people say they look like crystals and I have to admit I am one good looking boy if I do say so myself. All the girls at South Park High wanted me, and all the guys in Colorado wanted to be like me, I felt like the man.

Kenny and I went to the local pizza parlor after school Kyle was sitting in my favorite booth with Wendy the girl he took from me. They saw me and Kenny, "Come on let's just sit and talk for a little bit." I wanted to deck him but I followed him over.

"Hey dudes." Kenny said then said hi, I didn't say much just sat down next to Kenny, he was across from Wendy. I was looking directly at Kyle he looked down then back up at me his green eyes said it all.

"Can't wait until Friday's game, what about you Stan?" He said. "Yeah can't wait." I said not even looking at him I stared at the people walking by and behind the counter. Kenny elbowed me, "I'm not hungry anymore I should go." I said as I got up and left.

I knew that one day I would have to forgive Kyle, but that didn't mean it would be any time soon. He needs to learn the hard way, what happened to bros before hoes?


	2. Tissues

"Mom, I'm home" I yelled out as I came in the front door of my house. "And Stan is here with me!"

Silence greeted my shouts, as my mom was apparently out. "You wanna drink?" I asked my best friend, Stan.

"Sure. Watcha got, dude?" He replied.

"Dunno, let's check the fridge." I walked into the kitchen, taking a moment to glance at myself in the hallway mirror. Not bad, I though as I looked over my fourteen year old frame. I though I looked pretty handsome, at least my mom always told me I was. I had curly red hair, that most people called a jewfro and bright green eyes. Puberty had so far been kind to me, giving me height and some light body hair, but no zits or bad body odor. My dick had grown too, not pushing five and a half inches when I was really happy to see you.

Opening the door, I surveyed the drink choices. "Um, it looks like ice tea, lemonade, or Coke."

"I'll take a Coke."

I turned and tossed a cold can to the brunette bombshell that was Stan Mash. Yeah, I had the hots for my best friend. Since I first started having feeling about sex, I had found myself thinking about boys a lot more than girls. The first time I beat off, it was thinking about seeing Stan naked. Stan was a little taller than me and I though he had the coolest blue eyes. He was on the school football team, and his body was tight from the workouts he subjected himself do on a regular basis. He was really good so he was the captain of the team.

"Thanks dude."

"No prob." It was then that I noticed the note: 'Kyle I'm at a PTA meeting I'll be home around seven. Love you –Mom'

"Sweet, my mom's not gonna be home for like three hours. We have the place all to ourselves."

"No shit? She's not gonna be back for a while? We gotta do something special to celebrate!" Stan had a glint in his eye, and I wondered what he had in mind.

"Like what dude? Play videogames with the surround sound on?"

"Naw, something like I dunno really against the rules."

"What did you have in mind?" I knew what I would do if I came home and found the house to myself if Stan wasn't there, go online and look at xtube until I came all over the place. Mom never checked the history on my computer.

Stan looked sheepish, then looked at me and said "I dunno… maybe we could look at that youtube of porn you were telling me about? My parents would flip out if I looked at that stuff on the computer at home."

I had told Stan about xtube, leaving off the part where I jerk off to the videos of guys. He had seemed intrigued, but I never would have imagined this was what he had in mind.

My dick twitched at the suggestion of looking at porn with him. I wondered where this world lead.

"Sure dude, lets go into my room."

Switching on my desktop as I walked into my room, I saw Stan surveying the scene. Like many fourteen year olds my room what some what of a disaster area, clothes dirty and clean lying all over the place, empty bags of chips and soda cans on my desk, and oops! My tub of Vaseline on my nightstand, I hurried over to the nightstand, and hoping Stan hadn't noticed tried to hide my jerkin' lube in the drawer.

Sipping his Coke, Stan sat in my chair and stared Internet Explorer. "What's the address?"

I told him, and stood behind him as the page loaded.

"Holy shit! You weren't kidding about this site" Stan exclaimed as he loaded a video of a college couple fucking. "This is so hot!"

"Yeah, there's some great stuff on here."

I continued to let him click on some more videos, while casting my eyes down to the crotch of his shorts once in a while to check out the effect the porn was having. I could see a distinct bulge running down the inside of his right thigh, and I tried to subtly adjust my own boner so it wouldn't poke Stan in the shoulder.

As we continued to watch vides, I saw Stan sneak his left hand down to his bulge and give it an occasional squeeze. It looked impressive, and I could feel a little bit of precum leak out of the head of my dick as I looked at it. I wondered if I could take this to the next level, but was afraid of losing one of my closest friends.

"Man, this stuff gives me such a boner. I feel like I'm gonna explode in my shorts." Stan said as he gave the object in question another quick squeeze.

"Dude, you don't wanna mess up your pants. We could…" My voice trialed off, I couldn't verbalize my suggestion I was so afraid.

Looking me straight in the eye, Stan said "We could what?"

Taking a deep breath, I decided to seize the moment. "We could take car of ourselves while we watch."

The sentence hung between us for what seemed like an eternity. I gulped noisily, and was about to say never mind when Stan said quietly "Okay."

I didn't know what to say, one of my oldest fantasies was about to come true even better. Not only was I going to see Stan's dick, but it would be hard. And he would be touching it, and coming.

We both sat there for a moment, before I reached down and unzipped the fly of my jeans, glancing at my groin, Stan reached down and did the same. Turning back to the monitor Stan called up another video as he reached into his pants and pulled out his beautiful circumcised cock. It was about six inches long, and I could see some wispy pubic hair through the opening in his boxers.

I pulled out my own dick and began to slowly stroke it, Stan's attention seemed focused on the video, and I'm sure he assumed that's what I was looking at as well. Instead I was watching his left hand stroke his rigid penis.

I wasn't use to masturbating dry handed, so I walked over to my nightstand to retrieve the Vaseline. "Dude, do you want some lube?" I asked as I returned to the action.

"No thanks, I always go dry."

"Really? Doesn't it get sore?" I asked. I was curious about Stan's jerking habits and figured I'd try to take advantage of this moment to learn what I could.

"Naw, only if I do it to much, like more that twice a day."

"How much do you normally do it?" I asked softly.

"Once or twice a day, it depends on how much homework I have."

While we were talking, I scooped out a glob of Vaseline and smeared it over the head of my cock. Squeezing my dick tightly, I began to stroke in my favorite way, with long strokes down the shaft and a swirl around the head as my hand reached the top of my cock.

"What about you? How often do you do it?"

"At least twice a day, when I first get up and when I go to bed. Sometimes it depends on what's going on." I replied.

Stan's eyes were still glued to my computer monitor, and my eyes were still glued to Stan's stroking. He used quick strokes right near the spot where his head met the smooth shaft, occasionally stroking it's length down to his pubes.

My attention was diverted from his dick when Stan let out a quick gasp, and I looked at his face. It looked red, and I realized he was getting close to shooting his load.

"Dude, there's some Kleenex right by the monitor." I told him. I didn't want to have to clean his cum off my keyboard. After glancing back at the sound of my voice, I heard Stan gasp again and saw him reach for the tissues.

My own hand was moving even more quickly across the surface of my cock, and I knew that watching Stan cum was going to make me shoot off. I could feel my balls pulling up close to my body, and my dick throbbed in my hand. My hand made a squishy noises as the Vaseline did it's job.

Another gasp from Stan and I saw his body go rigid. Holding his breath now, I watched as he milked his load out. His semen began to ooze out of the tip of his stiff cock, and Stan had slowed his stroking so that each stroke brought forth more cum. He tried to catch as much as he could in the tissue but some of it leaked over his fingers. Letting out a long breath, he relaxed back into my desk chair as his orgasm withdrew.

Watching my best friend cum sent me over the edge, and my own load began to spurt out over my carpet. My cum burned up my shaft and out my flaring piss slit. Blast after blast of hot jizz accompanied each throb of my penis, and it seemed like my strongest orgasm ever. Five, six, seven times I shot, my cum puddling on my carpet. I was gasping like a fish out of water, and my dick became super sensitive beneath my fingers. It almost brought me to my knees. Instead, I sat back on my unmade bed, trying not to drip any cum onto my dark blue comforter.

"Wow, that was amazing." I looked over at Stan as he said this, I couldn't have agreed more.

"Yeah man, I haven't cum that hard before."

As the afterglow began to wane, I tucked my softening penis back into my shorts. Stan already had.

"What time is it?" My best friend asked.

Glancing at my alarm clock I saw that only forty-five minutes had passed since we walked in the door. "4:45"

"Wanna play some video games?" I was relieve that Stan seemed to be acting like nothing unusually had happened, I had worried that he might freak out, or that things might be awkward.

"Sure!" Dropping his tissue in the trash can Stan led the way to the living room where I knew we would play Guitar Hero. Following him out, I reached into my trashcan and pulled out his cum soaked tissues. Hiding it in my pillowcase, I knew it would come in handy for my bedtime jerk later that night.


	3. A Bet's A Bet

**ClydexCraig**

My first experience was when I was sixteen years old, and had a friend who lived down the street from me. He was the guy that everybody wanted to be friends with, masculine, out going, good at everything and cocky as hell.

We all use to hang out at his house and he was always talking about sex, how he could get any girl he wanted and how they all loved how big his cock was.

One night it was just the two of us hanging out at his house when his parents weren't home and he turned around facing me, and had his zipper open. His dick was hanging out like it was no big deal. I asked him what the hell he was doing. He shrugged and said he had to go take a piss and left the room.

When he came back he was all zipped up as if nothing happened. I pretended I was pissed off but really I was turned on seeing how big his cock was, considering it wasn't even hard. That was all that happened that night, but a few days later we were playing basketball in his driveway and he said that we should make a bet on who's going to win the game.

He says the loser has to suck the winner's dick. I laughed and flicked him off saying yeah sure whatever not believing that he was serious since he always talks about how much pussy he gets. When the game was over and he of course won he told me it was time to pay up.

Still not thinking he was serious I flipped him off again.

We ended up at his house and as usual his parents weren't home. We are watching TV and I to go to the bathroom to take a piss. When I come back in his room he is laying back on his bed with his pants and underwear pulled down below his knees.

"It's time to pay up dude."

I couldn't believe he was serious and said "Fuck you" to him while giving the finger as I felt my own dick starting to get hard. He jumped off his bed and grabbed me, and threw me onto the bed. He straddled me with his cock in my face saying a bets a bet.

His cock was getting harder as I just stared at it with my mouth closed. He started to slap it against my cheek telling me I was going to pay up and I should make it easy on myself.

My dick was now rock hard in my jeans and leaking precum. "I can tell you wanna, cause I can feel how hard your dick is getting." He started to laugh and I knew I couldn't win because he was a lot stronger than me.

He kept saying it was just one buddy helping out another and nobody would know. His dick was huge both in length and girth it must have been at least nine inches long and had a huge head. Before I knew it I opened my mouth and he was sliding in it. My cock was harder than I could ever remember because this was definitely turning m on, sucking my best friend's huge cock.

I couldn't fit his entire dick in my mouth but was trying my best because he kept talking to me telling me how great it felt for me to suck his cock. Before I could do anything he started to cum in my mouth and pulled out, splattering it all over my face. He was moaning that no chick ever made him feel this good.

He then got off of me and said he wanted to see me jerk myself off, and pulled my jeans and underwear down. I couldn't believe he wasn't going to return the favor, before I could say anything he said a bet was a bet and I have to beat him in our next match for that to happen.

I was so worked up that I had to blow a load so I grabbed my cock and within a few strokes I blew a load all over myself. We both then cleaned up before his parents go home. I had to practice shooting hoops if I was going to have any chance of him sucking me off the next time, but that's another story.


End file.
